Frozen and Warm
by ChokorettoMilkku
Summary: La gran diferencia que hay entre una nacion calida y otra fria, y la forma en la que llegan a complementarse bastante bien. CanadaxFem!Mexico


Cálido y Congelado Capitulo 01: Piel Azul

Era mañana helada de invierno en casa de Canadá, él había salido junto con Kumajirou a comprar lo que necesitaban para el desayuno. Ambos llevaban cargando una bolsa de cartón, abrazándola contra su pecho; iban callados caminando sobre la nieve concentrados en el camino. Pasaron junto a un lago congelado y algo llamo la atención del canadiense, una figura sentada en una banca al lado del lago. Enseguida pudo distinguir de quien se trataba, era ese país del sur también vecino de su hermano y actualmente muy buena amiga suya, México.

-¡Ah!, es México.- dijo Canadá deteniéndose a observar. Kumajirou también se detuvo y volteo a ver. -¿Que crees que este haciendo aquí?.- pregunto el Canadiense.

-Probablemente vino a pedir acilo a tu casa.- le respondió Kumajirou. -Se ve que la esta pasando bien.- continuo Kumajirou al ver lo feliz y tranquila que se encontraba México observando el lago.

-Puede ser...- dijo Canadá sin quitarle la vista de encima a México. -Ehm...¿T-tu crees que deba ir a saludarle?.- pregunto el canadiense algo apenado, apartando su vista y abrazando mas fuerte la bolsa que traía.

-¿por que harías eso?.-

-¡Eh! eh... B-bueno, ¡por educación!, ¿no crees?. Si esta de visita en mi casa creo que es correcto que le salude y le de la bienvenida... ¿no?.-

-Uhmm... Tiene sentido.-

-Heheh...-

Ambos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la latina, aun sentada contemplando aquel lago helado. Llegaron desde atrás y se detuvieron a unos metros de ella.

-¿Q-que crees que debería decirle?.-

-Un "hola" estaría bien.-

-¿eh?, ¡ah!.. cierto, ¿verdad?.- volteo a sonreír le a su amigo, para después acercarse mas a la mexicana que no parecía notar su presencia.

-H-hi , how have you been?.- dijo el canadiense con una sonrisa nerviosa y saludando tímidamente con la mano.

-¿Por que en ingles?...- murmuro Kumajirou desde atrás.

Mas la mexicana seguía sin moverse, no volteo a ver al canadiense que estaba atrás de ella.

-...¿Sera que no puede escucharme?...- murmuro el canadiense.

-Tal vez debas acercarte un poco mas.-

-¿Eh?, O-okay.- Canadá se acerco mas a poder apoyarse en la banca donde estaba sentada México, quien aun parecía no notar su presencia.

-Ehm... Solo quería saludarte y darte la bienvenida a mi casa, veo que te la estas pasando bien, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que gustes y-.- Se detuvo al no ver ninguna reacción por parte de México. Canadá, deprimido al ver que era ignorado, se dio media vuelta.

-B-bueno, no te quiero quitar mas tiempo. Y-ya me voy, b-bye.- Mientras Canadá se despedía Kumajirou se acerco a donde estaba México.

-Oye, ¿que pasa contigo?.- pregunto Kumajirou mientras le picaba las costillas con la pata a México.

-¡Ku-kumasaburou!, ¡no esta bien molestar así a la gente!.-

Kumajirou sin hacer caso a lo que su dueño le dijo siguió picando a México, hasta que de repente esta cayo inerte a un lado de la banca, ambos se espantaron al ver que tenia la cara y manos azules.

-Ah... se congelo.-

-¡¿QUE?!.-

Mas tarde, ya en casa de Canadá, y después de descongelar en mayor parte a México. Kumajirou se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión mientras Canadá con una secadora de cabello seguía descongelando a México. Mientras México se encontraba sentada con varias mantas puestas, en las manos tenia un chocolate caliente y alrededor suyo varios calentadores eléctricos.

-¡Hombre!, ¡pero que frío hace allá afuera!.- dijo México temblando del frió.

-Heh... Es normal en esta época del año, ademas no traías ropa muy adecuada para alguien que no esta acostumbrada al frío.-

-Sabia que iba a hacer frió, pero no me imagine que tanto así.-

-Solo llevabas un suéter muy delgado, un falda de mezclilla, medias y botas...-

-¡En mi casa eso es suficiente!.-

-Hehehe...Es raro verte por aquí, normalmente siempre vas a la casa de mi hermano.-

-Él me echó.- dijo México con una cara molesta.

-Me lo imagine...-

-Es un mal agradecido, a ver quien le va a hacer sus cosas ahora...- aun molesta tomo un sorbo del chocolate caliente que traía. Mientras Canadá comenzó a peinar y a secar su cabello ya que lo tenia húmedo.

_-"Es cierto que México ayuda mucho a América en esas cosas que él no desea hacer, como limpiar su casa, lavar la ropa, cortar el césped, cosas así. Pero él aun así no parece agradecerlo sino todo lo contrario, debería empezar a ser un poco mas agradecido con las personas a su alrededor..."- _pensó el canadiense mientras veía a México.

-Oh, hablando de eso.- México volteo a ver a Kumajirou. -Apropósito Kumajirou, ¿ya viste el vídeo que subí de América cantando "Party In The USA" a todo pulmón a Internet?.-

-¿¡EHHH!?.-

-No, no he tenido tiempo.-

-Tienes que verlo, había llegado temprano a su casa y lo encontré cantando en la ducha.- dijo la latina con una sonrisa

-WHAT?!, ¡M-méxico!, ¿como pudiste hacer eso?.- Canadá alterado dejo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Se lo merecía, no debió echarme de esa forma, todavía que le hice de desayunar.-

-N-no... no me refería a eso...-

-Tienes que verlo Kumajirou, ahí tienes tu laptop al lado, ¿no?. ¡Vamos a verlo!.-

-No tengo ganas, después.-

-¡Waa, que frío!. ¿Acaso eres la personificación del clima de Canadá?.-

-¿Es eso posible...?.-

-Después lo veo y lo comparto en mi blog.-

-¡Okay!.- dijo México alzando la mano.

Canadá a un lado viendo como México y Kumajirou comenzaron a platicar y a él lo echaron a un lado.

_-"¿Es posible que aun en esta situación pueda pasar desapercibido?...".-_ pensó el canadiense, pero al instante recordó algo que le llamo la atención antes.

-¡AH!, cierto. México, si habías venido a mi casa, ¿porque no pasaste primero por aquí?.-

-¿Uhm?, ah, es que me quede viendo a unos chicos que estaban patinando sobre el hielo. Como en mi casa no hace tanto frió como para que un lago se congele no es común ver tal espectáculo.-

-Ya veo...-

-Era impresionante como saltaban y daban vueltas en el hielo. Estaba pensando que a mi también me gustaría poder patinar sobre el hielo. Y entonces fue cuando me congele.- dijo México algo apenada poniendo uno de sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-Si tanto quieres aprender a patinar sobre hielo, que él te enseñe.- dijo Kumajirou volteando a verlos.

-¿Eh?, ¿yo?.-

-¡Cierto!, tu sabes patinar sobre hielo, ¿no es así, Canadá?.-

-Eh Por supuesto, pero...-

-¡Bien!, ¿entonces tu me puedes enseñar?.-

-Yo... bueno... esto...-

-Lo hará.- dijo Kumajirou desde su asiento.

-¡Perfecto!, entonces en una hora nos vemos en el mismo lago. Esta vez me pondré ropa mas adecuada.-

-S-si, asegúrate que sea así.-

Canadá acompaño a México hasta la puerta para después cerrarla rápidamente y regresar corriendo a donde estaba Kumajirou.

-¡¿Que fue eso, Kumadaburu?!.-

-¿Ah?, ¿quien eres?.- dijo Kumajirou volteando a verle

-¡CANADÁ!, ¡CANADÁ!, ¿por que le dijiste a México que yo le enseñaría a patinar?.-

-¿De que te quejas?, si te he conseguido una cita.- volvió a regresar su vista a la pantalla de TV.

-¿¡C-cita?!.- se sonrojo. -¿D-de que hablas?, jamas quedamos en que seria una cita, solo le voy a enseñar a patinar.- dijo Canadá sonrojado mirando el suelo.-

-Si, como digas. ¿No deberías empezar a arreglarte ya?, recuerda que es en menos de una hora.-

-¡Ah!, ¡cierto!. ¿Que me debería poner..?.-

Mas tarde en aquel lago, Canadá se encontraba solo y nervioso a la orilla de este. Saco su celular y comenzó a marcar.

-¿ ?...¡Canadá!. Ya llevo un buen rato aquí y aun no llega, ¿por que no viniste tu conmigo?.-

-¿Por que iría yo a tu cita?.-

-¡No es una cita!, ¿no puedes venir?, estoy muy nervioso.-

-Esta bien, voy para allá.-

-Oh bien, ¡gracias!. Ya me siento mas aliviado.- enseguida guardó su celular.

-¡Canadá!.-

Se escucho una voz detrás de él lo que le hizo sentir un escalofrió por toda su espalda, lentamente volteo.

-Ms. México... que bueno que pudiste llegar, te estaba esperando para empe-¿EH?.- comenzó a hablarle con una tímida sonrisa y un leve sonrojado, para después quedar en blanco al verle que traía puesto. México llevaba un anorak blanco y tenia puesto el gorro de este, una bufanda roja, guantes de nieve, pantalones gruesos, botas, raquetas para nieve en las botas, un palo de esquí en cada mano, unos visores, y un par de perros siberianos al lado.

-Estoy lista.-

-Creo que ahora te fuiste hasta el otro extremo...-


End file.
